


Heavy Petting

by jen_misbehaving



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Shameless Smut, general cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-10
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-24 05:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1592510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jen_misbehaving/pseuds/jen_misbehaving
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas decide to get a pet. There is much general fluffiness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Night Dreams

For most of his life, nighttime has been full of nothing but monsters, demons, and anything else that wants to eat your face or wear you like a cheap suit. Darkness was for horrors, the stuff worse than any nightmare. Dean _really_ used to hate nights.

But that was before Cas had become his boyfriend. Now Dean's nights took on an entirely different appearance. The softness of Cas's body under (or on top of) Dean's, mouths and hands going absolutely everywhere, inhuman noises coming from both of them. Nights were fucking awesome.

Sure, there were still monsters. There was still stuff to worry about, probably even more now that Cas was human, leaving him susceptible to disease and age and injury. Even with all that, Dean wouldn't trade the life he had now for anything. For once there was no apocalypse to stop and Team Free Will was happy and healthy.

“Hello, Dean.”

Dean turned in his chair to see Cas smiling at him from the doorway.

“Hey, baby.” Dean loved the way Cas still blushed at that. They saw each other naked every night and Cas's face still reddened at the intimacy of the nickname. It was absolutely adorable.

“C'mere,” said Dean, reaching out a hand as an invitation.

Cas padded across the library floor to where Dean was sitting, sweet smile plastered on his face the entire time, and plopped himself down on Dean's lap. Wrapping his right arm around Dean's neck, Cas leaned down to peck him on the lips.

“So I was thinking, maybe we could, I don't know, get a pet or something? If you wanted?”

“I thought you didn't like 'little scurry fluffy things,' Dean.”

“Uh … Maybe I changed my mind.”

“Uh huh.” Eyes narrowed in that characteristic squint Dean loves so much, Cas pulled back a few more inches to regard him better.

“What?”

“I love you.” Cas leaned down, placing his lips right next to Dean's ear. “Now come to bed and have sex with me.”

Yup, nights were fucking awesome.


	2. Bath Time

“This isn't funny, Dean.”

“It sure as hell is.”

The exhausted look on Cas's face almost made Dean take pity on him. _Almost_.

“Don't look at me like that. You're the one who wanted a pet. It's not my fault bath time got a little interesting.”

Dean couldn't decide who looked more water-logged, Cas or the squirming mess of fur that passed for a dog he was holding. 

“You're a dick sometimes.”

“Yeah, but you love me.”

Cas narrowed his eyes but a smile twitched across face.

“You could have helped. You were the one who suggested we get a dog.”

“Yeah, but I meant a real one. Like a rottweiler or something.”

“She was in the middle of the street, Dean. She could have been run over.”

“Yeah, I know. That's why I let her sleep in our bed now. How long are you two going to keep bringing that up, huh?” said Dean, directing the question to the dripping mutt in Cas's arms, making Cas giggle and Spot (because of course Cas had named her Spot) wag her tail.

“Either move your ass or hand me a towel.”

Cas used the towel Dean handed him to give Spot a vigorous scrub down. Dean used the opportunity of Cas's hunched-down position to check out his ass.

“That's not where my eyes are, Dean.”

“Hey, your ass is beautiful, too,” Dean said, only to be given Cas's withering look. “What? It is.” Cas simply rolled his eyes and went back to drying off Spot.

Spot finally dry, or as near as she was going to get, Cas let go of her and she waddled off. Probably to find Sam and complain about what Cas had done to her. Cas stood and examined himself. He was absolutely soaked.

“I should get cleaned up.”

Dean wrapped his arms around Cas, thumbs caressing Cas's stomach, their bodies fitted together. Dean made a trail of kisses from behind Cas's ear to the base of his neck. “Yeah, you're a real mess alright.”

“We should take a shower. Or a bath. Which would you prefer to have sex in, Dean?”

“Hmm …”

Dean apparently took too long because Cas decided for him. Twisting around in Dean's arms, Cas pushed him back into the bunker's bathroom wall. After a few minutes of desperate kissing and roaming hands, Cas broke away. Grabbing Dean's hand, he dragged him into the nearest stall.

“Shower it is, then,” Dean said, lifting an eyebrow.

“Oh, shut up.”

Breaking apart, they both fumbled with their shoes and t-shirts. Those obstacles finally removed, Cas leaned back in for a rough kiss.

“Pants off.”

“Ooh, so bossy. I like that.” Cas may be human now, but in the bedroom he was still full commanding angel.

Dean managed to get his pants and boxers off while Cas adjusted the temperature of the water, testing it with one hand. Sufficiently warm, Cas clambered out of his own jeans.

“Commando, huh?”

“You complaining?”

“Never.”

“Get over here,” Cas growled, pulling Dean into the water with him.

Cas reached one hand up to Dean's cheek and the other to his hip, kissing along his jaw and pushing Dean back into the stall wall. Sure, Dean was taller and better built, but Cas had more than enough strength to do what he wanted with him. Dean loved it, loved having this wild, celestial being (well, ex-celestial) lose his usual calm. It was mesmerizing, watching Cas leave all restraint by the wayside, _just because he wanted Dean_. It was probably the biggest aphrodisiac he could think of, so whatever Cas wanted to do to him was fine with Dean.

Dean bucked his hips up and groaned as their erections rubbed against one another. Cas responded in kind. Finally, blessed skin-to-skin contact. God only knows how long they stood there, just rutting against each other. It felt _so good_ just to be here with each other, sharing the same space, breathing the same air. Dean could feel Cas's hands moving all over him, caressing him like Dean's body was something fragile and precious. It just made Dean want to kiss him, which is exactly what he did, his tongue tasting the inside of Cas's mouth. Judging by the moaning, Cas definitely approved.

Before he knew it, Cas had Dean turned around and bent over as far as the limited space would allow. Hands firmly splayed against the tiled wall, Dean was soon moaning out Cas's name. By the sound of the broken “Dean”s coming from behind him, Dean could tell they were both close to coming.

“Come for me, Cas. Come for me, baby.”

“Dean!” Dean could feel Cas's warmth flowing into him, which made Dean come just as hard.

When they were once again standing in each other's arms, warm water quickly turning cold, Dean leaned forward until their foreheads were touching.

“I love you, baby.”

“I love you, too, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the smut, as promised. And I'm working on the third chapter now, so be patient with me.

**Author's Note:**

> The second part will be up soon, I promise. There will be at least three chapters to this one, although if the mood takes me there might be more.


End file.
